


Smile, it's the second best thing you can do with your lips.

by pollitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek smiles and Stiles finally gets with the picture. </p><p>Written for the teenwolfkink prompt: <i>So as I'm sure we are all well aware Tyler Hoechlin's smile is devastating, but it isn't exactly something he really gets to make use of playing Derek.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>On that note I would love a fic where Stiles sees Derek really smile for the first time and his reaction to it. Whether they're established relationship, pre-slash, or getting togther in fic doesn't matter I just really want some Stiles reacting to a smiling Derek.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile, it's the second best thing you can do with your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hand wavey realism. A bit of fluff. Flirty Derek and bold Stiles. This is what happens in the wee hours of the morning.
> 
> Plus, there was no way I could resist a request that focuses on a smile.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing,” Stiles said, pointedly not looking at Derek, who was sitting on the other side of the room and had been staring at Stiles for the last fifteen minutes. “I can only work so fast and you attempting to drill holes into my head with your eyes isn’t going to make me go any faster.”

Stiles looked up at that point, looked over at Derek, and had expected to see him poring over the encyclopedia or another dictionary in the illusion that he hadn’t been staring right at Stiles. 

Stiles might have pretty good reflexes, but Derek’s were even better, and it had really been only with the barest of peripheral vision that he’d seen Derek staring at him lately. 

At least until this time. 

This time when Stiles looked up, Derek was openly staring at him, his eyes crinkled at the sides and his bottom lip caught between his teeth, almost like he was attempting to hold back a smile.

“What?” Stiles looked behind himself and by the time he looked back at Derek, Derek’s lip was released and he was all smiles and canine teeth and laugh lines. It was, well, awesome. And the first time he’d ever seen Derek smile. Like really smile. Not slight twitch at the corners of his mouth or a jackass grin. “What’s going on with your face? I didn’t know you knew how to do that.”

“Of course I know how to smile,” Derek responded, his smile dipping into a smirk before returning to an untroubled grin.

Stiles wanted to climb into Derek’s lap and lick his teeth. 

“Why now?” It was a bad habit of Stiles’s, to stick his foot in his mouth, and for a second he thought he might’ve jammed that sucker so far down his throat he’d be swallowing his heels, but Derek wasn’t phased. 

“I had to do something to get your attention.” Derek stretched back in his chair, extending his arms above his head and curving his back until his spine popped. His grin widened when he caught Stiles’s stare. Stiles’s face flushed. “Threatening you just doesn’t work like it used to.”

“Are you being _funny_? Are you … Are you _flirting_ with me, because if you are, well, I think we found the one thing you don’t excel at.”

“Clearly. Or else you might have picked up on the fact that even though it’s Scott who’s the werewolf, I’m over here watching you study.”

Derek had him there. 

“So --”

“Stiles, just get over here.” There was a heat to Derek’s voice that Stiles recognized. Only now he knew it was less _’I am going to kill you’_ and more _‘I have other plans for my mouth.’_

Stiles moved over to where Derek was sitting and when Derek’s hand curved around his hip, he followed Derek’s direction and straddled his waist, letting his weight rest on Derek’s thighs. “You always have my attention,” he said, cupping Derek’s face in his hands and leaning down, teasing the seam of Derek’s lips with his tongue.

Derek’s smile moved against Stiles’s mouth before his lips parted and he let Stiles in.


End file.
